It is common in graphical computing environments to partition the graphical display into windows. Windows are commonly rectangular areas comprising graphical data associated with a particular computing application.
General purpose computing environments often provide for large numbers of windows in arbitrary overlapping configurations. It may be complex and time-consuming to properly account for changes (e.g., update) such arbitrary configurations, and to properly safeguard the accuracy of the content of the display. In safety-critical time-constrained applications, it may be especially important that updates to the graphical display are carried out within a time-bounded fashion, and in a manner that protects the visual content of safety-critical windows, and the display overall.